The Dragon Reaper
by Tman1998ful
Summary: What if Yang went with Ruby to help fight cinder. What if Ruby was killed instead of Pyrrha. What would happen when yang wants revenge for her sister death and nobody's going to get in her way.


The Dragon Reaper

I don't own rwby or overwatch

Rwby x overwatch

Summery

What if Yang went with Ruby to help fight cinder. What if Ruby was killed instead of Pyrrha. What would happen when yang wants revenge for her sister death and nobody's going to get in her way.

Chapter 1

Rise of a Reaper

Vale was in a state of cause as Grimm and white fang running though the streets kill civilians and hunter alike. The main part of the battle was taking place at the now destroyed beacon academy. The once beautiful school lead in ruins as hunters tried to retake control of the school from the white fang. One such huntress was a young blond haired girl with lilac eyes. This young huntress was none other then Yang xiao long.

Yang throw another punch as it landed at a member of the white fang face mask. She could hear the guy's face mask crack or was it his face, she didn't know or care. A part of her felt some sort of pleasure as her shot gun gauntlet went off sending the man flying. She looked over to see a young red/black haired girl with silver eye, taking down more members.

"You ok over there Ruby?" Yang called out making the young girl turn to her.

"I'm fine, are you ok yang." Ruby asked her sister as she walked over to her. "Do you think Blake and Weiss will be ok by themselves?" She asked. Yang look at her with a small smile on her face as she hugged her sister.

"They'll be alright Ruby their strong." She was about to tell her more before she was cut of by the a ring sound from Ruby. Ruby quickly pulled out her scroll to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"What? She's what!"

"Ok me and Yang will head out to help her."

"What's going on" yang asked as Ruby put her scroll back in her pocket. Ruby quickly put away crescent Rose away before running toward the tower.

"that was Jaune. He said that Pyrrha went to take on cinder by herself!" Ruby yelled as she ran towards the tower at full speed with yang right on her tail her.

\--on top of the tower--

Cinder stood before Pyrrha, a victorious smile on her face as the once untouchable girl sat on her ness the look of defeat on her face. Cinder turned her head to look at the giant Grimm dragon that she worked so hard to bring back sat on the top of the fallen tower. She readied her bow as she pointed towards Pyrrha. The two locked eyes, then an idea popped into her head.

"You know this doesn't have to end with you died right?" Cinder said making Pyrrha narrow her eyes. Cinder noticed this so she continued. " we can put this behind us work together to complete the bigger goal.".

"I would never join someone who would cause this much destruction." Pyrrha said as cinder narrowed her eyes, a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Well I wonder if that blonde haired boy would like to join my plans, now what was his name again." Cinder said as she saw Pyrrha's eyes widen.

"Please don't hurt him" Pyrrha begged. Cinder felt a smile appear on her face as she watched she untouchable girl begin to break.

"Then join me, together we can make vale great again where you can live in peace, where there will no longer need huntress." Cinder said as she put her hand out. Pyrrha stared at the hand as she bit her lower lip.

"You give me your word that he wouldn't be hurt in anyway."

"I'm a woman of my word, no harm will come to him." Cinder said her hand still waiting. After although moments Pyrrha raised her hands right as the hands touched Ruby and yang made it on to the roof.

"Pyrrha! we're here to help you………. What the hell is going on here!" Yang yelled as she and Ruby watched Pyrrha was helped up by cinder. Pyrrha stood there her eyes widened as she saw two of her close friends standing there.

"Pyrrha and I have came to an agreement that we would work together to make vale great once again." Cinder said as she turned around as she looked out on her work. Pyrrha said nothing as her head was down. Ruby stood there eye widened as she stared at Pyrrha. How ever yang stood the hands made into fists, eye changed from lilac to red as her anger raised.

"what the hell do you mean by 'came to an agreement'!" Yang yelled as she stepped in front of Ruby.

"That's exactly what I meant, Pyrrha now works for me and as a show of loyalty she will kill you two." Cinder said with a wicked smile on her face. Pyrrha's eyes widened as she looked from cinder to yang and Ruby, who stood there with shocked expectations on their faces. Yang face changed for shocked to pure anger. Ruby was the first one to say something.

"Pyrrha tell me that she's joking right it's all a joke, right!" Ruby yelled as tiers fell for her face. Pyrrha lowered her head as if she was fighting in her head, when she raised her head to look at the two.

"I'm sorry." She said before pulling out her weapon and got into attack stance. Without a second word she ran at the two. Yang saw the attack coming and went into a defensive stance. When she got close, she began to hack and slash making yang back up in an attempt to doge the fearsome attacks.

"Ruby I know it must hurt but I need your help take her down!" Yang yelled making Ruby look at the battle between the to huntress. She got up and ran towards Pyrrha as she grabbed crescent Rose form behind her and swung it at Pyrrha making her jump back in an attempt to gain distance from the two, however yang charged at her and landed at powerful punch in to her stomach making her fly back.

Cinder stood there her eyes narrowed at the sight of her new partner being pushed back by these two annoying huntress. A idea popped into her head as she pulled out her bow and loading it with a single arrow. Ruby notice this out of the corner of her eye but her eyes widened as she noticed that it wasn't aiming at her.

"It's all over for you" cinder yelled as she let the arrow fly. Yang heard this and turned to see the arrow flying straight towards her. She closed her eyes knowing there was no way that she would be able to doge it. The last thing she saw was a red blur aper in front of her. After what seamed like minutes she opened her eyes.

Yang felt a fear began to build up in her as she figured out what has happened. There in front was Ruby with an arrow sticking out from her stomach. Yang watched as Ruby's legs began to give out, which made her fall backwards. Before Ruby could hit the ground yang grabbed her and pulled her into her lap.

"Ruby it's ok, your be fine!" Yang said trying to convince her sister. Blood began to leak out of the corner her mouth as she smiled.

"You're the worlds worst layer." Ruby said softly as she raised her hand and placed it on Yang's cheek who held the her hand against. "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep our promise that we could become huntress together."

"Don't say that! your make….." she never finished that sentence as Ruby went limp in her arms. Yang stared at her sister as she felt her world began to fall apart around her.

'They killed her'

'They betrayed you'

'They took away the person you love'

'Kill them'

'KILL THEM!'

The voice yelled. That was all it took to make yang break as she felt rage take over almost as if an explosion went of from in side her. Her red eyes flared as she gently put Ruby's body on the ground as she slowly got up and stared at the two. Pyrrha stood frozen in place as she felt the kill instinct flow from yang as she stood there eyes fixed on the two.

"DESTROY THEM!!" The voice yelled as yang cried out in pain as a blinding light came from her. As it engulfed Pyrrha, cinder and made the dragon cries out in pain as it slowly disappeared into a black bust. The last thing yang remembered was the darkness as she fell into unconsciousness.

\--time skip--

Yang bolted up as she come to just to notice the she no longer at beacon, by the familiar look of the room she could tell that it was her room. The first thing was that her normal lilac eye were blood red, the same colour that they looked like when she was in her semblance but it didn't feel like it was active it felt even stranger.she also noticed that the voice from her head was not there anymore, a part of her wondered if the voices were real or fake and why did it come out at that moment. However her thoughts were cut short as she heard her door being opened, she turned to see her dad walk in with a small smile on his face.

"I'm happy your up." He said as he took a set at the end of her bed. Yang look at him for a second as her memory began to come back. Her eyes widened as she remembered her last fight.

"RUBY!! Please tell me that she made it!" She yelled making her father jump for a second before a dreadful look came on to his face.

"I'm sorry to tell you this yang but she didn't make it." A voice said as they turned to see a man standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Qrow why the hell do you have to say it like that!" taiyang yelled

"She's a huntress which means she should be able to handle it" Qrow said making yang form a fist under her covers.

"Why the fuck does it seem like you don't even care the my sister was fucken killed by that bitch!" Yang yell make both of them look at one another before looking back at her. Her anger grew as she remembered what had happened. Qrow sighed as he looked at taiyang.

"taiyang can you step out for a minute." He said make taiyang look at he before walking out of the room.

"Yang I do care about Ruby but do you think that she would want you to act like this." Qrow said as he took at look at the desk that sat at the corner of her room.

"How would you know what she would want!! You where barely around and even then you payed attention to me and not her." Yang snapped at him which made him sigh. The only thing on Yang's mind was the rage towards the people that hurt Ruby.

"Where is she" she asked

"Where's who?"

"That bitch Pyrrha, the one that helped kill Ruby!" Yang yelled Qrow sat saintly in the coner.

"She's missing the console degrade her a hostage that was taken for the battle." Qrow said making Yang's eyes widened as she stared at him. She could feel the rage build up inside her as the thought of Pyrrha getting off the hock.

"What about her team, they must know where she is!" Yang yelled as she stared at him. He let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"They were sent out to find out anything that could help find her." Qrow said simply make yang grow lightly. Then a thought came into yang head as she looked out the window.

"Where's the rest of my team?" Yang ask making Qrow look away. Yang noticed that before he could answer the question again Qrow cut her off.

"Their not here. After beacon fell Weiss was taken by her dad back to their home. Blake left as soon as she found out about Ruby's death and knew that you where stable."Qrow said hoping that it would com her down a little only for it to back fire. Anger grow inside of yang as she heard what was said. She wasn't made a Weiss because she wasn't able to stop being dragged away but Blake to just leave with out her even talking to her, that's what hurt the most. It felt like a betrayal to her.

'She probably left to join the white fang again, join the winning side' yang thought to her self.

"Yang I need to know what happened to you up on the tower." Qrow asked making her eyes narrow at the question.

"Get out" she said quietly. He was about to say something but was cut off "leave me alone." That made him sigh before getting up and walking out of the room. She heard so soft talking on the other side of the door after a moment of silence she heard two pars of foot steps walking away from the door. She looked out the widow.

'If they aren't going to hurt them down then I'll do it for them.' She thought to herself as she got to work on coming up with a plan.

'I'll get our revenge for you Ruby, I promise'

\--time skip

it's been two months since yang woke up and ever since she started working on her plan. During this time she leaned how to use her new found power. She stood looking at her self in the mirror without her clothes on. The girl who once would flirt of fun to get free drinks and wouldn't have a care in the world was replaced with a girl that only wanted to kill the ones who's as involved with Ruby' death. She sighed as she turned and walked over to the dresser with her equipment. She now equipped with black combat gear with a black cloak. Her normal golden ember celica was turned black to match the rest of her gear. The last peace was a white mask that looked a like a barn owl. When everything was on you couldn't tell it was her, the person in front of the mirror wasn't the once fun loving girl but what's soon going to be the most feared person in remnant. Yang was gone only reaper remained.


End file.
